Such toy building systems have been known for decades. The simple building blocks have been supplemented with dedicated building elements with either a specific appearance or a mechanical or electrical function to enhance the play value. Such functions include e.g. motors, switches and lamps, but also programmable processors that accept input from sensors and can activate function elements in response to received sensor inputs.
Self-contained function building elements exist which have a function device adapted to perform a preconfigured function, an energy source for providing energy to the function device for performing the function, and a trigger responsive to an external trigger event to trigger the function device to perform the function. Typically, such known function building elements are designed for manual activation of the trigger and only provide a limited play value.
It is thus the purpose of the invention to provide a toy building system with new building elements that are suitable for use in the system, and that will enhance the play value of the system.